Tekken Tag Tournament 2
Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ist das dritte Hauptspin-Off Spiel, der ursprünglich in japanischen Spielhallen am 14. September, 2011 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiele erhielt ein Update, mit dem Untertitel Unlimited, am 27. März 2012 zu bestellen. Eine Konsole-Versionist mit auf der Basis des Update und wurde für PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 im September 2012 veröffentlicht, begleitet von einer umfangreichen Werbekampagne. Es wurde auch auf die Wii U als einer der Launch-Titel des Systems im November 2012 portiert, untertitelt Wii U Edition. Wie das Original Tekken Tag Tournament (1999), enthält das Spiel fast jeden Charakter aus den vergangenen Tekken Spielen, die ihm das größte spielbare Dienstplan in einem Tekken-Spiel bisher war. Die Spieler kann entweder ein Team von zwei Charakteren nehmen oder auf der anderen Seite ein Solo-Charakter wählen. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 wurde von den Kritikern postiv empfangen, es verdient sich im Durchschnitt an Bewertung im Bereich von 82-83% bei Gamerankings und Metacritic sowohl für die PlayStation 3, Wii U und Xbox 360-Versionen, sowie mehrere Kampfspiel des Jahres ausgezeichnet hat. 'Gameplay:' Wie in der ursprünglichen Tekken Tag Tournament Spiel, beinhalten jeder Spieler die Auswahl von zwei Kämpfer mit zu kämpfen. Die Spieler sind in der Lage, ihre Kämpfer zu jeder Zeit aus zu schalten, so dass die inaktive Charakter allmählich etwas von seinen verloren Leben erholen kann. An manchen Stellen kann die Lebens Leiste eines inaktiven Charakters blinken, was ihnen eine vorübergehend ansteigen an Kraft, wenn es markiert ist. Wenn der Lebensbalken der beiden Kämpfer des Spielers abläuft, verliert dieser Spieler die Runde. Wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist, und wenn der Spieler, der am meisten ihren Kämpfern wenig Leben hat, verliert die Runde. Das Spielprinzip erweitert den Tag-Mechaniker gekennzeichnet in dem ersten Tekken Tag, so dass für die erweiterte Tag-Combos und Moves kombiniert wurde. Neue Techniken sind kombiniert wie Tag würfe, die, wenn die richtige Zeit gedrückt wurde, kann sowas nichtn entgangen werden. Tag Combos ("Tag Angriffe" genannt) kann nun gleichzeitig mit beiden Charakteren, die an der Combo in der gleichen Zeit durchgeführt werden. Das Spiel übernimmt Gameplay-Features von Tekken 6, wie "gebundene" Treffer (Hits, die einen Gegner in die Luft wirft und auf den Boden knallen zulassen und betäuben lassen, so kann man die Combos verlängern) und ummauerten Arenen. Charakter-Anpassung ist ebenfalls vorhanden, ähnlich wie in der Vergangenheit Tekken-Spiele. Katsuhiro Harada hat einige vorgeschlagene im Trainingmodus sowie ein Tutorial für neue Spieler für gleichmäßige angenommen, als dies in der Vergangenheit möglich zu bringen für das Spiel. Das Spiel bietet einen "Stufen Gimmick"-System. Ein Beispiel für das Famitsu dargestellte System hat der Spieler einen zuschlag seinen Gegner gegen die Wand zu donnern oder den Boden durchzubrechen und den Gegner fliegen zulassen, die Landungen kommt in einem neuen Bereich und der Kampf geht noch weiter. Wenn der Gegner in den Boden fällt, wird der Tag-Partner am Boden warten, um die Combo fortzusetzen. Das Spiel bietet verschiedene Modi, so dass die Spieler zwischen Tag Team wählen (2 vs 2), Einzel-Spiele (1 vs 1) oder Handicap (2 vs 1 oder 1 vs 2), Optionen für vier Spieler in einem einzigen Spiel zu spielen, und verschiedene Online-Modi zuspielen. Zusammen mit der Rückkehr Modi wie Arcade, Versus, Team Battle, Time Attack und Survival und ermöglicht einem neuen Modus namens Kampflabor, der Spieler verschiedene Herausforderungen schaffen um Combot zu trainieren. Das Spiel bietet auch verschiedene Elemente, die das Gameplay verändern können, von Waffen wie Schusswaffen und Hammer Hüte auf oberflächliche Dinge wie Fach KOs und ermöglicht es den Spielern, ihre Kämpfer mit verschiedenen Accessoires anzupassen. Die Wii U Edition beinhaltet die Rückkehr des Mini-Spiel Tekken-Ball von Tekken 3 und eine exklusive Mushroom Battle-Modus, in dem verschiedene Pilze aus dem Mario-Serie die Arena geworfen werden, so dass Spieler in die Größe wachsen oder schrumpfen kann oder zusätzlichen Schaden nehmen. Es bietet auch wahlweise touch-basierte Steuerungen mit Gamepad des Systems, sowie exklusive Kostüme, basierend auf Nintendo Medien-Franchise. 'Story:' Im Gegensatz zum Original Tekken Tag Tournament, bietet die Fortsetzung des Spiel eine Storyline, obwohl das Spiel zu den nicht kanonischen Spiel gehört. Genau wie beim letzten Mal, ist es eher ein "Traumspiel" und gibt die Fans die Möglichkeit, mit fast jeden Charakter in der Serie zuspielen, bis zu diesem Punkt, darunter auch einige von denen, die offenbar in der Haupt Tekken Story gefehlt hatte, zusätzlich auf den Charakter Roster von Tekken 6. In der Geschichte hat Heihachi Mishima eine Verjüngung Serum entwickelt, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, hat die Möglichkeit, sein Aussehen und Leistung zurück zubilden. Nach Verbrauch, eines weiteren King of Iron Fist Tournament beherbergt Heihachi, leistungsfähige Mess Herausforderer, die zum Turnier kommen würde. Im Abschnitt "Kampflabor" des Spiels, ist Lee Chaolan, unter dem Deckmantel von Violet und arbeitet an einer neuen Version von Combot. Sobald Combot abgeschlossen ist, beginnt Violet seine Simulationstest. Nach dem Simulationstests, explodiert Combot und zerstört das Labor. Violet entscheidet, die andere funktioniert Combot zuverwenden, um die Tests abzuschließen. Nachdem Combot die fünf Tests abgeschloßen hat, entführt Violet Jin, Heihachi und Kazuya für den Abschlusstest für Combot. Combot hat offenbar die Oberhand, aber Jin verwandelt sich in seiner Teufels Form und zerstört ihn. Violet sprengt den Combot, vermutlich unter der Mishima Blutlinie mit ihm, und sagt: "Excellent!". 'Charaktere:' Die Arcade-Version verfügt über fast alle 41 spielbare Charaktere aus Tekken 6 (Panda hat jetzt ihrem eigenen Charakter-Slot und Julia Chang ist nicht dabei, dafür unter einen anderen Namen), Jun Kazama aus Tekken 2 ist mit dabei zusammen mit True Ogre (in-game bekannt als nur "Ogre") von Tekken 3 und Jinpachi Mishima aus Tekken 5 und alle haben einen aktualisierten Charakterdesigns. Devil Kazuya von den ursprünglichen Tekken macht auch einen Auftritt, er hat keinen eigenen Charakter-Slot, sondern er ist als eine (im game) Transformation von Kazuya und Unknown aus den ursprünglichen Tekken Tag Tournament erscheint auch als unspielbarer Endgegner, wenn auch über einen Update-Patch spielbar wurde in den Konsolen-Version. Das Spiel führt auch einen maskierten Charakter namens Jaycee, ein Alter Ego von Julia Chang. Die Konsole Version des Spiels verfügt insgesamt 59 (60) Charaktere, einschließlich dier Rückkehr von Kunimitsu, Michelle Chang und Prototype Jack von den ursprünglichen Tekken, Angel und Alex aus Tekken 2, Tiger Jackson, Forest Law, Dr. Bosconovitch und Ancient Ogre (ursprünglich als nur "Ogre") von Tekken 3, sowie von Miharu Hirano, Violet und Combot von Tekken 4 sind bekannt, der letzte von dehnen (Combot) kann mit verschiedenen bewegungen von anderen Charakteren angepasst werden. Eine schlanke Version von Bob namens Slim Bob von Bobs Endvideo in Tekken 6 und Lilis Butler Sebastian von Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection in Lilis Endvideo, haben ihren Debüt als spielbare Charaktere. Im Gegensatz zu den früheren Spiele, können bestimmte Charaktere, die damals nicht in ihrer Muttersprache gesprochen haben, dafür jetzt tun. Im Arcade-Version gibt es 45 (46) Charaktere. 44 (45) sind davon Spielbar und eine davon ist nicht Spielbar, dieser Charakter ist Unknown. Unknown ist in Arcade-Version unspielbar und ist wieder der Endboss, in der Konsolen Version kommt die als DLC und in der Wii U Version ist sie die einzige, die man freischalten muss. DLC Charaktere kommen nur in der Konsolen Version, das heißt die sind nicht im Arcade-Version dabei. Es gibt fünf Charaktere die nur in den Konsolen Versionen geben, diese heißen Alex, Tiger, P.Jack, Combot und Forest Law. Dann gibt es noch zehn weitere Charaktere die später durch einen Update bzw. muss man die selber downloaden (die DLC Charaktere) dazu kamen, diese heißen Unknown, Ancient Ogre, Miharu, Violet, Angel, Michelle, Kunimitsu, Dr. Bosconovitch, Sebastian und Slim Bob. Datum für das Update verfügtbar gemacht: Am 21. Mai 2012 kam ein Update für die Konsole (PS3 und XBox 360 (die nicht von MediMax gekauft haben)) Kunimitsu, Angel, Michelle und Ancient Ogre. Am 06. Juli 2012 kam ein Update für die Konsole (PS3und XBox 360 (die nicht von GameStop gekauft haben)) Tiger, Alex, Forest Law und P.Jack (Alle wurden gleich hinein geführt in den Konsolen). Am 10. September 2012 kam ein Update für die Konsole (PS3 und XBox 360) Slim Bob, Unknown, Miharu, Sebastian, Dr. Bosconovitch und Violet. Des weiten gibt es noch einen Charakter und zwar Crow, er ist allerdings nicht Spielbar, egal ob Konsole- oder Arcade-Version. Er macht einen Auftritt im Kampflabor. 'Spielbare Charaktere' 'Andere Charaktere:' Bei der Diashow fehlen noch mindestens 2 Bilder. 1x Charakter Select: PlayStation Version (wenn man von Amazon gekauft hat). <-- In der oberste Reihe sollen nur Ancient Ogre und Michelle sein. Das zweite Bild ist Charakter Select: PlayStation Version (Update mit Ancient oGre und Kunimitsu). Es kommt noch die Wii U Version, wo Unknown noch nicht enthalten ist, aber das mache ich denn zum nächsten mal. TTT2CharacterSelect1.jpg|Charakter Select: Arcade Version TTT2CharacterSelect2.jpg|Charakter Select: PlayStation Version (wenn man von GameStop gekauft hat). TTT2CharacterSelect3.jpg|Charakter Select: PlayStation Version (wenn man von MediaMarkt gekauft hat). TTT2CharacterSelect5.jpg|Charakter Select: PlayStation Version (Update mit Angel und Michelle) TTT2CharacterSelect7.JPEG|Charakter Select: PlayStation Version (alle Vorbestellte Update Charaktere). TTT2CharacterSelect8.jpg|Charakter Select: PlayStation Version (Update Charaktere: Slim Bob, Sebastian und Miharu). TTT2CharacterSelect9.jpg|Charakter Select: PlayStation Version (Update Charaktere: Unknown, Violet und Dr. Bosconovitch). 'Entwicklung:' Der Direktor von Tekken Katsuhiro Harada neckte eine neue Ansage am 17. September 2010 auf seinem Twitter-Feed ("am 18. September (Sat) bei TGS am Tougeki Messestand. Ich werde etwas bekannt zu geben :D "). Es wurde gemunkelt, um etwas zu Tekken X Street Fighter oder Tekken 7 in Zusammenhang stehen. Das Spiel wurde angekündigt, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, die Fortsetzung zum vorherigen Spiel des Tekken Tag Tournament, am 18. September 2010 im Tougeki, wie versprochen. Produzent Katsuhiro Harada erklärt, dass die Spiel-Engine anders sein würde als bei Tekken 6. Die Veröffentlichung des Arcade-Version des Spiels in Japan war ursprünglich für Sommer 2011 geplant, aber aufgrund von Komplikationen von der Great East Japan Earthquake abgeleitet wurde war das Arcade-Release vorläufig Herbst 2011 verschoben worden. Bei den World Cyber Games 2010 erklärte Harada, dass die Konsolen-Version würde zusätzliche Charaktere und Bonus Spielmodi verfügen. Er schlug auch vor, dass die Freigabe der Konsolen-Version des Spiels würde zwischen den Versionen von Street Fighter X Tekken und Tekken X Street Fighter nehmen. 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Unlimited:' Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Unlimited ist ein Update zum Original Arcade Spiel, Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Es verfügt über eine Reihe von neuen Produkten und Anpassungsoptionen. Es gibt auch zun den Spiel einen Update von Charakteren und Gegenständen. Es wurde am 27. März 2012 für die Konsolen-Version von Tekken Tag Tournament 2 zu japanischen Spielhallen veröffentlicht der auf Arcade-Version basiert. In der Vollversion kann der Spieler ein Verhältnis zwischen Tag-Modus und Solo-Modus ("2 vs 2", "1 vs 2" oder "1 vs 1") wechseln. Es gibt auch ein Paar-Play-Modus, der vier Spieler gleichzeitig in Zweiergruppen bekämpft, ähnlich wie die "Scramble-Modus" in Street Fighter X Tekken ermöglicht. Die Vollversion bietet das Wut System von Tekken 6 für Solo-Modus-Charaktere und das neue Tag-Partner bietet das Wut System von der Original-Arcade-Version von Tag Tournament 2 für nur Tag-Modus-Charaktere. Wut gibt Charaktere pro Treffer mehr Schaden anzurichten, wenn ihre Lebenskraft unter einem bestimmten Punkt ist. Einmal aktiviert, erscheint eine rötliche Energie Aura um den Charakter, und ihre Gesundheitsanzeige beginnt in rot zuflackern. Die Netsu Energie erscheint, wenn ein Charakter auf dem Bildschirm angegriffen wird und eine bestimmte Menge an Energie verliert und die Lebensenergie blinkt außerhalb des Bildschirms Charakter. Wenn der Charakter auf dem Bildschirm gewechselt und während seiner Pause wird das Leben des Charakter wieder aufgefüllt bis zur eine bestimmten Stelle. 'Konsolen-Versionen (PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360):' Die Konsolen-Version von Tekken Tag Tournament 2 für die PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 wurde im September 2012 veröffentlicht, und für die Wii U im November-Dezember 2012. Die Konsolen-Version wird auf der Unlimited-Version basieren, und bietet neue Charaktere neben den 44 (45) Charaktere die bereits in der Arcade-Version des Spiels dabei, sowie neue Bühnen und eine völlig neue Übungsmodus namens "Kampflabor" mit Combot als anpassbare Trainings Dummy. Das neue "Kampflabor"-Modus dient als praktizierender Grund für Anfänger und fortgeschrittene Spieler mit anpassbaren Bots. Sowohl die PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360-Versionen von Tekken Tag Tournament 2 habe eine stereoskopische 3D-Unterstützung, deren Auswirkungen angepasst werden kann. Es gibt eine neue Funktion namens "Tekken Tunes", die Spieler, können die Musik rund um das Spiel austauschen und ihre eigene Musik importieren. Zusätzlich gibt es eine neue Online-Dienst namens "World Tekken Federation", dass die Spieler den Überblick über ihre Gesamtstatus zu halten kann und was auch die zuletzt einem Spiel benutzt hatten. Spieler können Teams erstellen, konkurrieren in Online-Wettbewerben und diskutieren spielbezogene Themen in den Foren. Eine Echtzeit-Rangliste weltweit ist ebenfalls enthalten. Eine digitale Version von Tekken Tag Tournament 2 wurde auf der PlayStation Network in Nordamerika am 13. November 2012 veröffentlicht und für Europa wurde es am 21. November 2012. Eine Version für Xbox Live wurde im späten Dezember veröffentlicht. 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition:' Die Wii U Ausgabe bietet auch exklusive Inhalte, darunter ein Spiel-Modus namens Power-Ups von Nintendos Super Mario-Serie, wie Mega-Pilze und Giftpilze, die Rückkehr des Mini-Spiel "Tekken Ball" von Tekken 3, es gibt noch einen optionalen Touch verwendet basierte Steuerungsschema unter Verwendung der Wii U GamePad-Controller und Charakter Kostüme basierend auf beliebten Nintendo-Serie, einschließlich Super Mario, Metroid, Star Fox, F-Zero und The Legend of Zelda. Ursprünglich, als die Wii U-Konsole erstmals auf der E3 2011 in Los Angeles gezeigt wurde, kündigte Namco, dass sie einen Tekken-Spiel exklusiv für die Wii U, die ohne Titel war zu Zeit zu entwickeln. Aber auf der E3 2012 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Tekken Tag Tournament 2 würde auf die Wii U, die bereits im Begriff war, auf die PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 kommt. Seid dem Tekken Aufstieg war die Konzessionen auf Nintendo-Plattformen, und die einzige andere Tekken-Spiel auf einer Nintendo-System ist seit Tekken 3D: Prime Edition für Nintendo 3DS, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ist das erste Mal, wenn der Tekken-Franchise was auf einer Nintendo Heimkonsole erscheint. Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition ist unter den ersten Drittanbieter Wii U-Spiele, die sowohl in Einzelhandels-und als Download-Format für den Nintendo eShop erhältlich ist. In Japan ist die Download-Version für einen etwas kleineren Preis als der Einzelhandels-Format verfügbar ist. 'Veröffentlichung:' 'Vermarktung:' Das Tekken Hybrid Blu-ray Disc-Sammlung wurde am 22. November 2011 veröffentlicht, es enthält die Tekken: Blood Vengeance CGI Animationsfilm und eine HD-Version des Original Tekken Tag Tournament, sowie eine Demo-Version von Tekken Tag Tournament 2, die so genannte Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Prologue für die PS3. Der Inhalt des Prologs vor allem dreht es sich um Elemente des Films, und verfügt über vier Charaktere: Alisa Bosconovitch, Devil Jin, Devil Kazuya und Ling Xiaoyu, alle habe neue Kostüme (die Schuluniform für Alisa und Xiaoyu, und das neue Teufels Design aus dem Film für Devil Jin und Kazuya Teufel). Vor dem Release von Tekken Tag Tournament 2, erlaubte Namco Bandai die Spielern in Nordamerika für die erste Zeit, um die Vollversion des Spiels auf das Team Mad Catz-Stand zuspielen, während die 2012 MLG Winter-Titelkämpfe zu versuchen. Namco brachte Tekken Tag Tournament 2 auf die Arcade-Automaten zu MCM London Comic Con; es war nicht nur einer der ersten Möglichkeiten für Tekken-Fans zu versuchen, das Spiel, aber die Spielautomaten selbst sind sehr selten - es gibt gar keine in Großbritannien. Am 25. Juni 2012 gab Namco die Erste-Play-Tour, eine UK-Tour entworfen für Neuspieler und zwar Kampflabor hatte das Spiel in der Vollversion freizulassen. Die Tour begann in London Trocadero am 28. Juni, und dann ging es nach Manchester am 5. Juli und am 6. Juli in Glasgow. Am 11. September 2012 versuchte Namco einen neuen Weltrekord für "größtes Bildschirm in einem Videospiel-Turnier genutzt" zubekommen. Der Versuch fand in Sydney IMAX Theater statt. Um den Start von Tekken Tag Tournament 2 zu feiern, startete Namco einen Wettbewerb für die besten Tekken inspirierten Bildern zu finden. Der Wettbewerb auf dem "Tag" Element des Spiels gespielt wird, wird mit Fans aus der ganzen Welt aufgefordert, auf Instagram, um Fotos mit #WEARETEKKEN oder # TTT2 zu postern und zeigen, was für sie Tekken Tag bedeutet. Wurden die Lieblingsfotos ausgewählt, um dann wurde es auf dem Display an der East Gallery in London hingefahren, zum feiern der Spiele startete am 14. September 2012. Ein von über viele Gewinner, von "We Are Tekken" nahm der Künstler Vince Ray Teil und erhielt einen Tekken-Preis Bundle mit eine Schift We Are Tekken Edition für das Spiel, er bekam noch ein Kotobukiya Statue als Yoshimitsu (limitiert auf 500): "Wir sind Tekken" mit einen Gamer Shirt, dann hatte er noch einen Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Bowling-Tasche bekomme und Harada hatte das Poster Vince Ray w Anna Williams drauf war unterzeichnet (Das Poster mit Anna hatte Vince Ray gemacht). 'Verkaufsversionen:' In den USA, haben die Menschen, dass vorbestellte Tekken Tag 2 von der Gamestop und würden die DLC Charaktere Angel und Kunimitsu bekommen, sowie die Bikini-Outfits, die Snoop Dogg Bühne und ein "Mädchen-Power"-Plakat von Nina und Anna Williams empfangen. In Australien, wurde zum ersten mal Tag der Tekken Tag Tournament 2 bei Launch, Kunden und hatten die Vor-Bestellungen mit ausgewählten Einzelhändlern Zugang zu exklusiven ANZ Edition, die eine Metalldose Fall mit exklusiven Motiven zählen, die zusätzlichen vier DLC Charaktere, die "Snoop Dogg Stage "und über 150 in-game Badeanzug Outfits befindet. Die ANZ Edition ist in begrenzter Stückzahl produziert wurden und war durch EB Games und JB Hifi in Australien und Neuseeland gegeben. In Südostasien, sind sämtliche Kopien eines speziellen Prestige Edition beinhaltet ein 256-Seiten-Buch der Technik, zwei Soundtrack-CDs, die Original-Tracks und Remixes, eine DVD mit Behind-the-scenes Video "Making of TTT2", und Tekken Wand-Sticker von Produzent Katsuhiro Harada unterzeichnet, die alle in einem glatten schwarzen Leder-Box verpackt sind. Darüber hinaus sind alle südostasiatischen Kunden, die vorbestellt haben, das Spiel früh (Standard oder Prestige) bekamen eine Verriegelungs Code, so dass der Spieler ihre TTT2 Arcade-und Konsolen gemeinsam Fortschritte neben den zusätzlichen vier DLC Zeichen zu verknüpfen können, sowie die "Snoop Dogg Stage" und über 150 in-game Badeanzug Outfits. In Europa, im britischen Einzelhändler GAME wurde exklusiv das We Are Tekken Edition des Spiels verkauft, aber nur für die PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360-Version des Spiels. Das Spiel kommt in einer exklusiven Metallgehäuse inklusive das Original-Soundtrack, eine zusätzliche Musik-CD mit Remixen, einem Kunstbuch mit mehr als 200 Seiten, einen Blick hinter die Kulissen-Video mit Serienproduzent Katsuhiro Harada und andere Gäste bieten ihre besten Tipps verpackt. 'Herunterladbare Inhalte:' Im April 2012 erklärte der Serienproduzent Katsuhiro Harada, dass keine DLC Charaktere jemals bezahlt werden, diejenigen, die bei ausgewählten Einzelhändlern vorbestellten, waren in der Lage, als ein oder mehrere der vier DLC Charaktere (Ancient Ogre, Angel, Kunimitsu und Michelle Chang) sofort beim Start spielen können, aber nur für eine begrenzte Zeit, bevor der Inhalt für kostenlos für alle Spieler gemacht wird. Am 5. Juni 2012 im E3 kündigte Namco Bandai eine Partnerschaft mit US-amerikanischer Rapper Snoop Dogg für Inhalte für Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Snoop verzeichnete einen Original-Song für das Spiel, mit dem Titel "Knocc 'Em Down", und macht einen besonderen Auftritt als nicht-spielbarer Charakter in der "Snoop Dogg Stage" als kostenloser Pre-Order Bonus angeboten. Am 14. Juli 2012 während der Comic Con, gab Namco die "Big Bikini Bundle", das über 150 Badeanzug Outfits umfasst. Der Badeanzug DLC umfasst Anzüge für alle Charaktere: Mann, Frau und Tier. Die "Big Bikini Bundle" als Pre-Order Bonus zusätzlich zu den "Snoop Dogg Stage" und zusätzliche frühender Zugang zu den DLC-Charaktere. Am 9. September 2012 wurde einiges auf der On-Disc-Daten sechs versteckten Charaktere (Dr. Bosconovitch, Miharu Hirano, Sebastian, Slim Bob, Violet und Unknown) gefunden und auch ein paar versteckten Stufen. Namco kündigte die Charaktere schließlich am 12. September 2012 an, dass ab 9. Oktober 2012, diese sechs neue Charaktere, neben vier neuen Stufen (Extravagant Underground, Moai Excavation, Modern Oasis und Odeum of Illusions), um zum Download verfügbar werden. Die Inhalte wurden angekündigt, um über mehrere kostenlose Updates hinzugefügt werden, anstatt in einem großen Update. Die Charaktere Miharu Hirano, Sebastian und Slim Bob, sowie alle vier neue Stadien, Online World Arena-Modus und Abziehbilder, die individuell gestaltet wurden und am 9. Oktober 2012 im ein kostenloses Update veröffentlicht wurde. Dr. Bosconovitch, Violet und Unknown, sowie die vier Vorbestellungs Charaktere, wurden am 13. November veröffentlicht. Neben den zusätzlichen DLC Charaktere, wurde ein Patch veröffentlicht, welche drastisch die Schwierigkeit des Arcade-Modus verändert. Musik und Zwischensequenzen von allen bisherigen Tekken-Spiele für den Einsatz in "Tekken Tunes" wurde auch angekündigt, als DLC veröffentlicht werden, mit dem Titel des "Tekken Tag 2 Bonus Pack". Musik aus dem Original Tekken, Tekken 2, Tekken 3 und Tekken Tag Tournament wurden am 9. Oktober 2012 veröffentlicht, und die Musik von Tekken 4 wurde Tekken 5 und Tekken 6 am 23. Oktober 2012 veröffentlicht. Das Ende Film-Packs aus den ehemaligen vier Spiele wurden am selben Tag veröffentlicht. Filme aus den letzten drei Spiele wurden am 20. November 2012 veröffentlicht. Im Gegensatz zu den Charakter und Pre-Order DLC, wurde die Musik und die Filme mit einen Gebühr, die ist billiger, wenn der Inhalt in Packungen statt separat herunterzuladen. 'Empfang:' Tekken Tag Tournament 2 hat mit einer insgesamt positiven kritische Reaktion erfüllt, mit Aggregation Überprüfung Websites Gamerankings und Metacritic Zuordnung der Wii U Version 83.15% und 83/100, Xbox-360-Version 82.93% und 83/100 und PlayStation 3-Version 82.49% und 82/100. Während der ersten Verkaufsmonate, verlagerte es 840.000 Exemplare in Europa und Japan. Ab Januar 2013 haben 1,35 Millionen Exemplare weltweit verkauft worden. In Famitsu, hat das Spiel eine nahezu perfekte Bewertung von 39/40 für die PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360-Versionen, das Magazin hat die höchste Punktzahl für eine traditionelle Kampfspiel seit Dead or Alive 4 im Jahr 2005 war. Joystiq applaudierte das Spiel für alles, was mit Tekken gut gemacht wurde und sagte, "Es ist tief überraschend, zugängliche Spielmechanismen, seine bombastische und lustig Haltung - in einem Paket mehr poliert und verfeinert als je zuvor präsentiert wurde". Gamespot hat in dieser "gut ausgeführten und Kämpfer zu Bestrafen" für seine Kampfsystem, Online-Spiel, Kampflabor, und anpassbare Soundtrack, sondern kritisierte die unzureichende Tutorial-Modus. Laut Eurogamer: "Es spielt ein wenig Sicherheit an Orten und es mangelt eine wirklich Killer Einzelspielermodus, aber durch die Erweiterung des Vielseitigkeit des Tag-System, hat die Online-Funktionalität drastisch verbessert, Namco hat ein neues Teamwork-Seminar, das auf die Handarbeit des Original in fast allen Bereichen in Rollen baut." IGN war noch kritischer des Spiel, dass, während die Genehmigung des Kern-Gameplay und Inhalt, fühlte, dass die ähnliche Gameplays des Vorgängers machte es für Neulinge der Serie schwierig. Spiel Informant beachten, dass das Spiel nicht das Franchise zu überholen, aber behält die Serie bereits solide Gameplay und fügt hinzu: "Es bietet eine Menge von Kämpfern, die Tag-System ist interessant, es spielt gut Online, und es hat die doof Sinn Humor bewahrt, dass definiert die Serie. Selbst mit einer etwas nackten Knochen Online-Angebot, ist es immer noch eine der raffiniertesten Kämpfer auf dem Markt. "Gametrailers schrieb:" Spin-off oder nicht, das ist das beste Tekken-Spiel seit Jahren". 'Auszeichnungen:' Tekken Tag Tournament 2 war einer der vier an den Spike TV Video Game Awards in der Kategorie "Beste Kampfspiel" Spiele im Jahr 2012 nominiert, es verlor gegen Persona 4 Arena. Gamespot verliehn Tekken Tag Tournament 2 "Kampfspiel 2012", ebenso wie einige andere Verkaufsstellen. 'Pokale:' Trophäen 'Stages:' Stages Anmerkung * Es gibt zum ersten Mal DLC Charakteren, sowie DLC Stages, Klamotten und Zubehör. *Ogre und Jinpachi Mishima sind zum ersten Mal zu Beginn verfügbar. *Unknown hat zum ersten Mal nicht den Kampfstil "Mimikry". *Der Wolfs-Dämon von Unknown ist diesmal bei Unknown nicht dabei. **Combot hat den Kampfstil auch nicht. ***Man kann ihn Kampfstile anpassen. *Tiger Jackson hat das erste Mal kein Endvideo. *Tiger ist der einzige Charakter der kein Endvideo hat. *Marshall Law und Forest Law sind zum ersten Mal zusammen in einem Tekken Spiel spielbar. *Combot kann man nicht Online spielen. *Miharu Hirano, Violet, Alex und Tiger haben zum ersten Mal ihren eigenen Charakter Slot. *Doctor B. wird diesmal Dr. Bosconovitch geschrieben. *Dr. Bosconovitch ist zum ersten Mal kein Bonuscharakter. *Tetsujin ist diesmal nicht dabei. *Das Aussehen von Miharu, Tiger, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Zafina, Kunimitsu, Michelle Chang, Angel, Combot, Jun Kazama, Heihachi Mishima und Ogre wurden verändert. *Die Charakteren sprechen zum ersten ihre Muttersprache. *Julia Chang ist nicht verfügbar. **Julia ist unter den Namen Jaycee verfügbar. *Craig Marduk hat diesmal seine Halskette nicht um. *Tigers Name wird diesmal angesagt. *Lilis Butler Sebastian ist diesmal Spielbar. *Tiger und Unknown kann man den Outfit nicht ändern. **Man kann ihnen nur Auren und Effekte hinzufügen. *Devil Kazuya ist im Kampf eine Transformation von Kazuya Mishima. Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Cover